


you make me feel so high

by ongnielsos



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (Semi) Public Sex, Airplane Smut, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielsos/pseuds/ongnielsos
Summary: Seongwoo would have never expected to get jerked off on a plane but here he is with his gorgeous seatmate's hand around his dick.





	you make me feel so high

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what chaos goes down in the S.O.S. GC?
> 
> To celebrate six months of S.O.S. we edited one of our usual smut wildings into an actual pwp oneshot for you ;) Can you tell who wrote which part? 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Seongwoo taps his foot impatiently as he stares at the ceiling of the airplane – he has already been here for five hours and he has another five to go but he is already bored out of his mind.

 

Everyone else besides him is sleeping, burrowed in the blankets and pillows the staff had provided them for having bought a business class ticket. He had tried to fall asleep too but somehow, he couldn’t.

 

He lazily turns his head to try and peer out the window but his eyes sneakily move to stare at his seatmate who has caught his attention from the moment he sat down next to him with a polite smile. His eyes are closed and he breathes pretty evenly, he seems to be as asleep, too. Seongwoo’s  eyes take in his good-looking face, he can’t help silently admiring the entire beauty of the stranger.

 

The man, who must be around Seongwoo’s age, has dyed blond hair and is wearing a very nice and tightly fitting suit. Seongwoo thinks it’s a bit weird since he himself knows how uncomfortable suits can be, even more while traveling, but hey, the man looks absolutely stunning in it.

 

It shows off his broad shoulders and his muscular arms. When Seongwoo glances down, he also sees how good it makes his legs look, all muscular and fine. He imagines them flexing so well while the handsome stranger would stride to his destination.

 

Seongwoo wonders what it would feel like to be able to run his hands along those thighs, what it would feel like to sit on them as his eyes would never divert from the other’s, too entirely captivated by them.

He wonders what it would feel like to run his hands through his carefully styled hair, he wanted to be the reason why it would become messy but perfectly beautiful nonetheless.

And he wonders how it would feel to grip onto those broad shoulders while he rides the man in a slow and teasing manner, wonders how the man would sound while he fucks Seongwoo hard and fast, wonders if the man would be into leaving hickeys along Seongwoo’s neck or would prefer to watch Seongwoo’s blissed out face.

 

When he realizes what he is thinking about – in the middle of a full airplane about an absolute stranger – he shakes his head and tries to think of something else.

 

But no matter how much he tries to think about cute puppies, old grannies and all the work he has to do once the plane lands in L.A, the damage is already done. His dick is twitching in his pants and he can’t get the damn image of how pretty the man would look like under him out of his head.

 

He glances around hesitantly and adjusts his blanket so that it’s draped over his lap as he squirms uncomfortably in his seat. Seongwoo knows there’s no way for stopping his boner now and he silently whines.

 

Seongwoo debates for a second if he should stand up and go to the bathroom to take care of his _growing problem_ but when he looks at the front of the airplane, he sees the stewardesses sitting right behind the bathrooms and quickly shoots that option down.

 

He accidentally lets out a quiet, low moan while sitting up straight as his hand wanders down to his crotch area to readjust his semi-hard cock in his pants.

 

His eyes widen in shock, embarrassment (and some unidentified feeling that seemed to be very similar to thrill and excitement) of maybe having been caught thrumming through his veins as he looks around the airplane again, trying to find out if anyone had heard him.

 

Luckily, no one did and the flush on his face disappears just as quick as it had come.

 

The little incident, however, brings a very risky idea into his head. He licks his lips and lets his eyes wander over the sleeping passengers again and feels himself getting hornier just at the idea of jerking himself off here – in front of so many people that could see him, of so many people that could catch him.

 

Seongwoo knows it’s wrong. He shouldn’t do it but his hand is faster than his conscience and his horniness is stronger than his rational part. He carefully unbuttons his jeans, adrenaline rushing through his body at every tiny sound his clothing – and he himself – makes and lets his hand slip under his boxers, a sigh of relief leaving his lips at the hot touch of his hand on his dick.

 

Seongwoo wraps his slender fingers around his cock and starts to tease himself with slow, gentle touches.

 

He closes his eyes and bites his lips – Seongwoo is normally very vocal, all high pitched and breathy moans but he definitely can’t be vocal now, can’t risk being discovered, but somehow, prohibiting himself from being loud makes him even hornier.

 

While stroking his cock, his other hand wanders down his shirt and he takes one of his buds between his fingers, twisting and rolling it between them, humming quietly at how good it feels. He is about to maybe speed up his movements – he wants to come quickly because no matter how much he enjoys the thrill, enjoys the excitement he is currently having by jerking off _in a full airplane,_  he really doesn’t want to get caught and be reprimanded by the stewardesses – but he hears someone chuckling besides him.

 

His eyes shoot open and he turns his head to the right, coming face to face with his hot seatmate, who is shamelessly peeking down at him, no trace of sleepiness in his eyes. Seongwoo blushes furiously and stops all of his movements, his brain completely blank as he tries to come up with something to say, something that will not make the man think he is an absolute weirdo.

 

An apology is on the tip of his tongue when the man smirks down at him and quirks an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk gracing his incredibly pretty and plumb lips.

 

“Want me to help you out there?”

 

The man’s voice is deep and rough at the edges, yet it carries a pleasantly warm tone in it, which causes Seongwoo’s knees to buckle and go weak. Seongwoo would have never thought that he’d get help offered by his hot seatmate on the airplane, who is so casual about it as if it doesn’t disgust him to see someone else jerk off in public – no, quite the opposite, a mischievous smirk is tugging on his lips and the dark gaze is speaking volumes.

 

Seongwoo fidgets in his seat, his hand hovering over his crotch as he thinks about his next step.

 

It has been some time since he had last been touched by someone else – long-lasting relationships aren’t quite Seongwoo’s forte and work along with endless of overtime hours are keeping him way too busy anyway – and he has to admit that he has missed the touch of someone else on himself.

 

Adding on top the thought that Seongwoo is on an airplane with people surrounding him is quite exciting, the thrill of being caught or watched keeping him on edge, and so the words were faster out of Seongwoo’s mouth than thought.

 

“I – I wouldn’t mind that,” he licks his lips as he hesitantly looks at his seatmate.

 

With a low chuckle, the man next to him reaches out with his hand under Seongwoo’s blanket, his fingers ghosting over Seongwoo’s clothed erection, and even the slightest touch elicits a broken, quiet moan from Seongwoo, whose eyes are shut tight as he desperately bucks up with his hips.  

 

Another chuckle resonates in the air between them as the man gives Seongwoo’s cock a squeeze before he drags his fingers to the waistband of Seongwoo’s briefs, playing around with it before staying still and leaning close until his plump lips were next to Seongwoo’s ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell and sending a shiver down Seongwoo’s spine.

 

“My name’s Daniel. Remember it, I think you might need it later.”

 

Then Daniel’s hand, Seongwoo tries to remind himself, is dipping into his boxers, every point of contact blazing like miniature suns in Seongwoo’s awareness. Light teasing fingers trail themselves along Seongwoo’s inner thighs, the back of Daniel’s hand just grazing the side of his cock with every caress.

 

Seongwoo is biting down hard on his lips to hold back his moans, squirming impatiently in his seat, feeling flushed under Daniel’s intent gaze.

 

“For now, though,” Daniel continues as if it was normal for him to just stick his hand down someone else’s pants like this. “You might want to keep quiet.”

 

He glances around them at the various sleeping passengers playfully as he finally takes Seongwoo’s member into his hand fully, starting up a slow rhythm that has Seongwoo whining low in his throat. Seongwoo clasps his palms over his mouth immediately, mortified, while Daniel chuckles and speeds up his pace, sending Seongwoo backing forward into his hand helplessly.

 

“You’re going to have to stay still for me, pretty,” Daniel breathes into Seongwoo’s ear as the other struggles to calm his racing heart. “Let me help you with that.”

 

Before Seongwoo can react, Daniel pulls his hand back and tightens the seatbelt around Seongwoo’s waist quickly, cinching it until he’s tied down tightly to his seat.

 

“There we go,” Daniel croons. “Now then, let’s see how quiet you can be.”

 

In front of Seongwoo’s disbelieving eyes, Daniel lifts the blanket quickly and leans over, dicing his head down until he’s hidden underneath as well. Any doubts Seongwoo had of his intentions are thrown out the window when Daniel’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock, wet heat startling a groan out of him that he’s quick to cut off.

 

It’s probably a good thing that Daniel had tightened the seatbelt, he thinks, unable to stop his hips from canting upwards instinctively, seeking more of that pleasure as Daniel starts to bop up and down in earnest.

 

He looks around, wondering if anyone noticed anything before stuffing a corner of the blanket and biting down. Daniel’s fingers wrap around what he can’t fit into his mouth stroking Seongwoo in time with his enthusiastic blowjob and Seongwoo curses as he can feel the arousal weighing heavily at the base of his naval.

 

Seongwoo’s going to come soon, about to spill over the edge, and he taps Daniel’s back frantically in warning.  

 

Daniel looks up to him, his expression seems nearly innocent but his eyes shows that he knows exactly what he is doing and what effect he has on Seongwoo.

 

Their eyes never leave each other as he removes his hand from his dick and moves back slightly, dick slowly sliding out of his hot mouth. Daniel licks the mix of saliva and precum from his lips, humming slightly at the taste.

 

Seongwoo’s chest is heaving heavily, his mind is screaming and begging for Daniel to continue but his mouth is unable to form any coherent words.

 

Gradually, a small smirk forms on his lips as he leans down again.

 

He presses his thick tongue at the base of his dick and slowly starts sliding the muscle up Seongwoo’s whole length. Seongwoo feels a shudder running down his spine. He wants to throw back his head in ecstasy but he can’t divert his eyes from this handsome man teasingly engulfing the head of his cock.

 

Daniel’s lips stretch so prettily over him. He reminds himself to keep silent and not to let out a moan or anything else that would make them look suspicious.

 

Luckily, the lights are turned off since nearly everyone is sleeping, a comfortable darkness surrounding them.

 

Seongwoo’s hand slowly traces over Daniel’s broad shoulder to his hair. The strands are soft under his finger and he grips the hair tightly when Daniel starts to suck him again.

 

He bites down on the blanket once more, not really caring for the fuzz in his mouth, too occupied with keeping quiet in the middle of a full plane. He feels himself coming any minute now, only a tiny bit more and he will finally feel his release, cumming down Daniel’s hot throat.

 

However, Daniel seems to notice, too, and he slows down his pace, silently chuckling.

The vibration nearly makes Seongwoo go into haywire. He has long started sweating in his shirt, the fabric clinging onto his body uncomfortably but all he can focus on is the feeling of Daniel’s pink lips around him.

 

For a short moment, he considers pressing Daniel’s head down on his length but before he can even tighten his grip on his hair, Daniel grabs both of his hands and lays them on his shoulders as if he had sensed Seongwoo’s thoughts. He slides off his dick again, eyes piercing into his with an emotion far away from the teasing glint he had earlier.

 

“Be a good boy and I will make you cum hard.”

 

Seongwoo stops breathing for a second, too mesmerized by those dark eyes demanding his utmost attention. He only nods quietly, not daring to make any other sound.

 

Daniel’s hands reach out from under the blanket to ghost over his stomach in a painfully slow pace. They brush over Seongwoo’s overly sensitive hard buds, flickering them through the fabric of his shirt.

 

Daniel gently starts sucking on his dick again, not enough to push him over the edge but just the right amount to drive him absolutely crazy. Sweat drops have started forming on his forehead despite the mild air and he bites down on his bottom lip, desperate to hold back any noise.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he can see a stewardess starting to make rounds and he starts to feel slight panic rising in him.

 

At the same time, he can’t help feeling thrill at the dangerous game they are playing. He knows he should tell Daniel to stop immediately but he can’t help the arousal rising within him even more with each step she makes towards them. Seongwoo feels himself being close again and all he wants to do is for Daniel to finally get him over the edge.

 

However, when she is two rows away from them, it becomes too risky for him and he leans down slightly to stop Daniel even though he is _so, so, so_ painfully close to cumming, and drops the blanket out of his mouth.

 

“S-Stewardess….,” he stutters.

 

Daniel removes his fingers from his nipples and his mouth from his dick and quietly rearranges the blanket to cover up Seongwoo’s bare crotch. Seongwoo wants to whine at the loss of heat on him. His dick is begging for attention, for Daniel to just touch him, but he knows better than to risk getting kicked out of the plane.

 

The stewardess passes them and he sighs in relief that she hadn’t noticed anything. He is about to beg Daniel to take him into his mouth again when the stewardess suddenly stops and turns towards him.

 

“Excuse me, Sir. Is everything alright?” she asks with a frown on her face.

 

He blinks at her in confusion, ready to nod and assure her that he is fine when he feels Daniel wrapping a hand around his dick out of nowhere. Seongwoo lets out a small, unintentional whimper and presses his eyes together at the sudden contact that makes his legs feel like jelly.

 

“Sir?” she repeats, concern obvious in her voice.

 

“I – I, yes,” he gulps, trying to focus on her words and forming some coherent ones on his own.

 

“You are sweating a lot,” she points out. “Is it too hot for you?”

 

 _Yes_ , he wants to say, and Daniel knows it very well, too. It’s obvious how Daniel is suppressing a chuckle by how his broad shoulders are slightly moving up and down besides Seongwoo.

 

“No, I – I’m –” Daniel’s thumb brushes over the tip of his dick, his most sensitive part, and smears the precum around then.

 

Seongwoo opens his mouth to slightly let out a small moan and sighs shakily right after, hoping that the stewardess can’t guess why he is behaving this strangely.

 

“I’m fine. Just – just stomachache. But I don’t need anything, I – uhm – I already drank some medicine but it will take a bit until it starts working. Don’t worry,” he manages to utter out.

“Alright, Sir. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to say so.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” he answers.

 

The stewardess continues along the narrow aisle and Daniel chuckles lazily with his low voice. Somehow, it goes straight down his crotch again, making him ache for Daniel even more.

 

Daniel leans towards Seongwoo’s ear, hand moving up and down his length painfully slowly.

 

“Do you need anything, pretty? _Don’t hesitate to say so_ ,” Daniel repeats the stewardess’ words.

 

He picks up his speed slightly, which satisfies Seongwoo only for a little while. The noises that leave him are louder than before but in his desperate state, Seongwoo couldn’t care less right now, even if someone catches them, it wouldn’t matter, he just really wants to finally come.

 

He looks at Daniel with desperation in his eyes as he lets out another whimper.

 

“You,” he moans shakily. “I need you.”

 

Daniel leans forward, nosing along his neck and breathing hotly against his skin.

 

“And what is my name?” he asks.

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo whispers.

 

“Good,” Daniel smirks at him with amusement in his eyes. “Don’t forget to moan my name when you cum.”

 

All of a sudden, Daniel’s hand tightens even further around him and he speeds up his movements instantly. Seongwoo doesn’t expect the abrupt change of pace which makes him moan and gasp out loud in the middle of the plane.

 

Daniel is leaving small kisses on his neck while fiercely pushing for Seongwoo’s release, his smirk turning cheeky as he sees Seongwoo slowly coming undone in his hands.

 

After a few more pumps, Seongwoo feels himself falling over the edge, another moan of Daniel’s name leaving his lips as he feels his orgasm hitting him strong and merciless. He throws his head back in pleasure and shudders at how hard he was cumming onto Daniel’s hand.

 

Seongwoo feels so relieved to have finally been able to come, he nearly starts sobbing.

Fortunately, no one has turned to them or eyed them weirdly and he looks at Daniel, completely spent and exhausted after experiencing such an intense orgasm. He is trying to catch his breath as Daniel starts to wipe his cum of his palm with the blanket.

 

He raises his hand to gently cup his face and tilt it to the side, their eyes meet and Seongwoo is so captivated that he doesn’t think he could divert his eyes even if he wanted to.

 

Daniel slowly traces Seongwoo’s bottom lip, which is swollen from the endless biting he had done to prevent himself from being too loud, and inserts his thumb into Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo sucks on his thumb without hesitation, tasting his own cum on his tongue.

 

A satisfied smile forms on Daniel’s lips.

 

“Good boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We apologize for the next people who sit on those seats or use that blanket. 
> 
> Hopefully, you liked our little present ;)  
> You can find us on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos) and on [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- S.O.S.


End file.
